


Balancing Act

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should two people be allowed to have this much fun together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellascullybedelia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stellascullybedelia).



> Short, sweet, and originally published on my tumblr for stellascullybedelia, who aptly pointed out that Scully and Mulder needed to take some time to acknowledge the awesomeness of their romantic coupling when their lives were not at stake.

It is just early enough to be considered morning when he says, “We’re pretty good, huh?”

“At making coffee?” She cocks an eyebrow as she places his cup in front of him.

“Us, I mean,” he says with a shrug. “You and me.”

“We’ve known that for years.” She leans against the kitchen counter and cinches the belt of her terrycloth robe tighter.

“Come on, you know what I mean.” He looks up at her and she wonders if this is what it feels like to be under a microscope. Surprisingly, she doesn’t mind. 

He’d driven to her place in the middle of the night and she’d practically jumped him at the door with a toothy grin and nothing on under her robe. And after she’d slid off the couch like jelly, she’d pulled her robe back on and announced that she was making coffee and did he want some?

She teases him now as he sits at her kitchen table. “No, Mulder. I don’t know what you mean.”

“You don’t want to have the honor of admitting it first?” he jibes, taking a tentative sip of his coffee. 

Scully looks down at her feet, suppressing a grin. It’s been happening a lot lately, this uncontrollable warmth bubbling up in her chest that manifests itself in a stupid smile on her face that makes her cheeks hurt. She loves him, and he loves her, but she feels like it doesn’t even need to be said at this point. She’d admitted it to herself countless times before they’d ever-- 

“Well if you’re too chicken,” Mulder says. “We make a damn good couple, Scully.”

She can’t contain the smile this time and braces her hands against the counter as he crosses the kitchen to her. “Like I said, we’ve known that for years,” she rationalizes. 

“We are… compatible. As partners.” He’s moving closer with each word, the stupid delighted look on his face probably matching hers. “Romantically. As lov-ahs.”

Scully tries not to laugh and disguises it poorly with a staccato clearing of her throat. “Lov-ahs,” she repeats in the same ridiculous voice. Should two people be allowed to have this much fun together?

“Well what would you call it when I come to your house in the middle of the night and ravish you on your couch?” he asks, his tone serious now, and low, and giving her goosebumps. 

In her bare feet she is so much shorter than him. She puts her arms around his neck and stands on top of his feet. A balancing act. She whispers against his jawline, the faintest hint of stubble rashing raw against her lips. 

“I would call it very nice,” she answers. 

“Very nice,” he repeats, hands sliding down her sides to unknot the belt of her robe. Her breath hitches in her throat and he leans down to place a kiss there. “We make a very nice couple. Very nice lovers.”

“Very nice,” she says again, not really able to think properly now that his palms are splayed wide against her hips. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Mulder,” she whispers, lips at his ear again. “Stop talking.”


End file.
